maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (Transcript)
Breaking News Man: We interrupt this program with some breaking news, With new jokes, new sets and new surprises, season two of MAD is starting off with a bang! (Black Spy holding a bomb) Breaking News Man: Oh, well, So much of starting off of a- BOOM! (Opening) Blu: Great! My girlfriend's been kidnapped, and I'm the only bird in Rio that can't fly! Alfred E. Neuman: (flapping hands like a bird) Whee! Blu:' '''Make that the only ''thing in Rio that can't fly. (Just then, a meteor flies as Blu gasps) A shooting star! (he closes his eyes) I wish I could fly. (he opens his eyes) Wait, that's not a shooting star! (Camera zooms in, revealing Abin Sur plummeting to his demise) Abin Sur:' AAAAAAHHHH!!!' BOOM! (Scene goes to front of Blu, revealing a sign saying "Alien Crash Site - 50 Miles".) Blu: Couldn't land closer, huh? (Scene goes to Abin Sur and Hal Jordan) Abin Sur: The ring has chosen you, Hal Jordan. (Camera zooms in on Jordan) Abin Sur: It will allow you to fly. Hal Jordan: Fly?! That's awesome; I always wanted to fly- oomph! (A shovel knocks Hal) (Scene goes to Blu with the shovel) Blu: Get in line, buddy! I need this more than you. (Scene goes to Blu picking up the ring) (Blu puts on the ring) (Blu looks at the ring) (Blu is suddenly beamed away) (Scene goes to Blu in space, still flying) Blu: Aaaaaahhh!! (Blu goes to orange planet with green lights) (Scene goes to the title card Rio '''but the "O" turns into the Green Lantern ring and a green lowercase "a" joining and makes the title to RiOa') (Blu lands on a platform, a nanospray changes Blu's color to the Green Lantern Corps scheme) '''Guardian #1': Welcome to Oa, Hal Jordan of-- Whoa! I think Hal's been eaten by a chicken. Blu: I'm a macaw. Guardian #2: Something's wrong! The ring would never choose a bird. Tomar-Re: Uh, hello? I resent that. But seriously, are you gonna eat that cracker? Guardian #1: (points to gumball machine full of rings) The ring is reserved for important matters. Blu: Flying is important, especially to birds who can't do it. So seek them out. (Knocks down machine) Guardians #1 & #2: (gasp) (Rings rise and fly to planet Earth) (The screen shows Kermit the Frog and Big Bird. A ring hits Big Bird's head and lands in his hand.) BAM! Big Bird: Hey, a ring! (Big Bird zooms away) WHOOSH! Kermit the Frog: Ohh! But I'm the green one! (A ring lands in front of Mordecai and Rigby) Mordecai: A Green Lantern ring? Heh, heh, I know where we're headed! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-A! (Mordecai zooms away) Rigby: Huh. I guess they can only carry one at a time. I'll wait. (A ring lands in a pile of bird seed) (Whoosh) (Road Runner snacks on the bird seed) Road Runner: Meep Meep! (Road Runner flies away... dropping a green-glowing anvil on top of Wile E. Coyote) Blu: Everyone, I've summoned you here to create a new Green Lantern CAW'! Uh, I'm sorry. It's Corps (pronounced "core"). Green Lantern Corps. The point being, the love of my life is being held against her will. So I need you all to take the oath. Birds: In brightest day, in blackest night. Despite our shape, our size, our height. We're birds who walk, which isn't right. But starting now, we will take flight! WOO-HOO! (The group takes off) Rigby: Yep, should be coming back for me, any time now. (Cut to Shady's Warehouse) Nigel: Gonna get a pretty penny for you, princess. (Birds crash in wall) Blu: Step away from her, Nigel, or else. Nigel: Or else what? Blu: Show him what you can do, Mumble. (Mumble tap dances) Blu: I meant the ring. Mumble: Oh, the ring, right, right, right. (Mumble summons a shoe, which almost crushes Nigel) Nigel: Aaaahhh!!! (moves away from the shoe as it was about to crush him) Big Bird: Not so fast, Birdy! (Big Bird summons Oscar the Grouch, who crushes Nigel between trash can lids) (Marcel comes in) Marcel: Nigel, what is the...huh? Green Lanterns! Ha! Luckily, your rings don't work on yellow. (He zips his yellow jacket, but Mordecai comes to him and punches him in the face, easily defeating him) POW! Mordecai: Hmm, hmm. (Blu summons a key that unlocks the cage with Jewel) Jewel: You did it, Blu! You saved me and learned to fly! That ring can do anything! Blu: You're not kidding. How else do you think a movie like Rio made so much money? (Money comes out of Blu's ring and covers up the screen) Judge: For Harry Perkins, This court hereby sentences you, to dance. (Party) Judge: Oh wait, Sorry, it says death, My mistake, Off of his head! (Party begins again) Luke Skywalker: It just isn't fair! I'm never gonna get out of here! C-3PO: Is there anything i can do, sir? Luke Skywalker: Not unless you can alter time speed up, the harvest, or teleport me off this rock. Jedi Negotiator! TBA...Category:Transcripts